hscrfandomcom-20200214-history
1999 Georgia Boot 400
The Georgia Boot 400 held at the Atlanta Motor Speedway on November 20th,1999, was the twenty-first and final event of the 1999 ARCA Bondo-Marhyde Series Season. *Previous Event *Index *Next Event Race Results Finish Start Car # Driver Sponsor Make Laps Led Status 1 3 31 Ron Hornaday NAPA Chevrolet 162 94 Running 2 1 15 Derrick Gilchrist Oakwood Homes Chevrolet 162 0 Running 3 7 46 Frank Kimmel Advance Auto Part Chevrolet 162 0 Running 4 18 67 Brian Ross Damon Recreational Vehicles-Biomet Chevrolet 162 0 Running 5 4 18 Jason Leffler MBNA Pontiac 162 0 Running 6 22 25 Billy Venturini Permatex Chevrolet 162 0 Running 7 5 52 Bill Baird Saturn Machine-Spee Dee Pop-Valvoline Chevrolet 162 0 Running 8 25 85 Rich Woodland Dunlop Golf Chevrolet 161 0 Accident 9 21 22 Mike Swaim Jr. Xlerator Pontiac 161 0 Running 10 24 21 Jeff Finley Zinsser Paint Products Ford 161 0 Running 11 31 5 Bobby Gerhart Kewadin Casinos Chevrolet 160 0 Running 12 20 59 Mark Gibson JaniKing Ford 160 1 Running 13 27 51 Joe Cooksey Maurtco Powder Coating Chevrolet 159 0 Accident 14 37 56 Dill Whittymore Mt Olive Pickle Chevrolet 159 0 Running 15 34 14 Christian Elder Great Clips Pontiac 159 0 Running 16 35 23 Ron Cox All Star Embroidery-Single Source Chevrolet 159 0 Running 17 16 57 Mark Claussner CLR Racing Ford 159 0 Running 18 39 10 Curt Piercy GA Rich & Sons Pontiac 158 0 Running 19 32 17 Mike Ciochetti The Bahamas Ford 158 0 Running 20 36 84 Norm Benning Coachmen RV-CarMate Trailers Chevrolet 158 0 Running 21 6 33 Joe Nott Dunlop Golf Chevrolet 157 0 Out of Gas 22 33 42 Dan Pardus Descon-Medlin Construction Chevrolet 157 0 Running 23 11 30 Kenny Martin Dunlop Golf Ford 157 4 Running 24 9 07 Lance Hooper Lucas Oil Chevrolet 147 0 Running 25 38 32 Mark Stahl Autobell Carwashes of NC Ford 143 0 Running 26 14 97 Blaise Alexander Manheim Auto Auction Chevrolet 133 31 Electrical 27 23 71 Dwayne Leik Realtree-STG Chevrolet 110 0 Accident 28 29 75 Bob Schacht Engineered Components Ford 108 0 Transmission 29 15 29 Darrell Lanigan Lanigan Racing Ford 105 0 Valve 30 12 19 Cavin Councilor Target Saws-NationsRent Chevrolet 96 0 Accident 31 41 39 Andy Hillenburg Jim Dandy Dog Food Chevrolet 95 0 Accident 32 40 24 Chuck Weber Cardinal Tool Company Chevrolet 87 0 Running 33 30 66 Shane Yoder Rent A Wreck Ford 81 0 Clutch 34 17 95 Kevin Ray Sho-Lodge Chevrolet 74 0 Transmission 35 13 83 Tracy Leslie Team Rensi Racing Chevrolet 64 0 Suspension 36 2 8 David Keith Kmart Kids Race Against Drugs Ford 46 32 Accident 37 8 40 Andy Belmont America Online-York Heating & AC Ford 44 0 Engine 38 26 92 Chad Chaffin Upstate Helicopters Ford 35 0 Fuel Pump 39 28 03 Mike Borkowski AT&T Pontiac 34 0 Accident 40 19 02 Dave Steele Inven Com Chevrolet 21 0 Accident 41 10 3 Kirk Shelmerdine AmeraParts Chevrolet 12 0 Ignition Race Stats *Did Not Qualify(12): #0 Dicky Williamson, #2 Phillip Young, #35 Ryan Zeck, #41 Carl Long, #44 Bill Flowers, #45 Johnny Spradley,#48 Jim Lamoreaux, #58 Mario Gosselin, #60 Rick Skinner, #77 Jim Hurlbert, #87 Andy Lombi,#90 Jon Herb *Talladega Pole Award: Derrick Gilchrist 29.486 (188.021 mph) *Margin of Victory: 4.366 seconds *Cautions: 7 for 41 laps *Time of Race: 1:55:48 *Average Speed: 129.260 mph *Lap Leaders: Keith 1-24, 33-40 (32); Martin 25-28 (4); Hornaday 29-32, 72-99, 101-162 (94), Alexander 41-71 (31); Gibson 100 (1)